SG Standard Korina
The SG Standard Korina was introduced as a 1993 limited run model, with a total production of 500 units (which was said to have not been reached due to supply constraints). In 2001, and again in 2009, it returned as a Custom Shop limited run. 1993 Body: * Beveled Korina body * "Pancake" construction w/ Redwood center strip * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 3-pc laminated Korina * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Rounded '60s profile * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thicker style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Two '57 Classic Humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 300k volume, linear ** CTS 500k tone, audio Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Grover Kluson-style tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio * 5-ply "Batwing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w with "Limited Edition - X of 500" engraving * Black Reflector knobs * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Natural 2001 Custom Shop Despite being built in the Custom Shop, this model is not based on the Historic Standard, but rather the USA Standard, with the main differences being the thin vintage-style neck binding, Holly headstock veneer and '57 Classics. Body: * Beveled, 1-pc Korina body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Korina * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond glue ** Slightly larger heel * Joins body at 22nd fret * Rounded '60s profile * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thin, vintage-style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Two '57 Classic Humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 300k volume, linear ** CTS 500k tone, audio Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio * 5-ply "Batwing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w * Black Reflector knobs * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Natural 2008-2009 Historic Custom Shop * $2,999 Street Body: * Solid 2-pc Korina body * Historic deep beveling * Tapered horn tips * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish ** Aniline dye (Faded Cherry) Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Korina * Medium profile * Set-in construction * Joins body at 22nd fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Cellulose trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius * Medium Open Book headstock w/ Holly veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Crown * 17o headstock pitch * 22 medium-jumbo frets ** Leveled by Plek machine * 24 5/8" scale * Nylon nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck * Thin, vintage style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Burstbucker 1 & 2 Humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** 6.5k (neck) & 7.0k (bridge) Ohms DCR ** Nickel plated covers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 500k pots Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** "Green Key" buttons ** Double line, single ring * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle ** "Les Paul" engraving * Black Reflector knobs w/ pointers * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge * Aluminum stopbar tailpiece * Optional Maestro vibrola Finishes: * Faded Cherry * Antique Pelham Blue * Inverness Green * Classic White * Ebony